


let's try again

by fandom_and_stuffs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Band Fic, Getting Back Together, M/M, but not much of that, past relationship, theres like briefly implied kickthesticks too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_and_stuffs/pseuds/fandom_and_stuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a year and half ago, Dan and Phil broke up.<br/>Dan cheated, and Phil left.<br/>Now, Louise drags Dan to a show with an up-and-coming band.<br/>Guess who's the lead singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. with a nightclub and a meeting

“Why do radios insist on playing the same songs over and over again?” Louise complained before staring across the table at Dan pointedly. They were currently at Louise’s house, hanging out in a way that Dan thought he could comfortably describe as ‘talking shit under the pretense of getting work done’.   
“Why are you looking at me like that?”   
“Well, you work on the radio! Do they not share the secret to why they have played Accidentally by Extraordinary four times in the past hour and a half?”   
“...no. We have a list of songs we have to play - sometimes they’ll let us pick a few but normally-”   
“Normally you’re controlled by the powers that be, right,” Louise interrupted. Dan snorted, nodding. A few moments of silence and typing followed. They were attempting to do work, anyway. Louise was working on a blog post and Dan on a radio campaign which he was doing for Radio One.   
“Anyway, I thought you liked that band.”   
“I do!” insisted Louise indignantly. “But that doesn’t mean I can appreciate the song when it’s on literally every five seconds!” Dan shrugged.   
“Fair enough.” Another few seconds of silence.   
“Oh my god!” Louise almost squealed, making Dan jump a little. She stood, scraping her chair on the wooden floor as she did so.   
“Louise,” Dan deadpanned.   
“Dan!” She replied in a singsong voice. “Taxes, script, here!” Placing the pile of paperwork which she had been rummaging through back on the side, she turned back to Dan and threw two slips of paper down onto the table. He raised his eyebrows, impressed.   
“You got Extraordinary tickets? Seriously?”   
“Yep! And you’re coming with me, don't even try to argue.”   
“But-”   
“No!” Louise shook her head violently at him. “Dan, when was the last time you went out and did something fun?” He frowned, trying to cast his mind back.   
“Well, there was that party when Connor came over from LA a couple months ago.”   
“And who dragged you to that?” She asked, hands on her hips.   
“You,” Dan sighed in defeat. Louise sat back down in front of her laptop.   
“Okay, when was the last time you went out and had fun without feeling obliged to?” Dan pursed his lips.   
“Uh… that concert I went to with - with Phil. And…” Dan could feel the familiar sinking sensation in his stomach every time he thought about his ex-boyfriend. “And I haven’t been to a show since then.”   
“Exactly. Come on, it’ll be fun. You might even enjoy yourself.”   
“Fine,” Dan agreed with a roll of his eyes. “Fine.” 

That Saturday, the plan was for them to meet up outside the club, which Dan was relying on Google Maps to find. Apparently it was only a few streets away from his apartment, but he had still managed to get hopelessly lost. He was about to give up altogether - he didn't even want to go to this stupid concert in the first place - when he noticed a man with drum sticks walking past him. And for whatever reason, the first thought that came into his head was ‘hey I should ask him where the club is’.   
“Hey, excuse me?”   
“Yeah?” Replied the man, peering at him through a pair a circular glasses, slightly suspicious.   
“Do you know where the…” Dan glanced down at his phone for the name of the club. “... Blue Dragon is?” The man was visibly mollified.   
“Oh, are you going to the show?” He asked. Dan nodded. “I’m Jack, the drummer.”   
“Right.”   
“Yeah, the club’s just around the corner.”   
“Sorry, but shouldn't you already be there?” Jack laughed.   
“I was there, but I had to go look for our manager. Thought she might’ve gotten lost; but then she turned up back there just after I’d left.” They crossed the street in silence, and there it was: Blue Dragon nightclub. And outside - yes, there was Louise.   
“Dan!” She called out.   
“Well, you have a nice night.” Jack told him, walking into the club with a wave goodbye. Dan waved back at him and turned to Louise, whose eyes were the size of plates.   
“Dan!” She squeaked. “That’s Jack Howard!”   
“Yeah?”   
“Do you even know who’s in the band?”   
“No?” Louise opened her mouth, and then closed it again, settling on shaking her head and dragging Dan into the pulsating darkness of the club. 

Dan liked the opening act - a girl only a few years younger than himself who played the ukelele and sang in a clear, cutesy voice. Her set was short; a few songs; but he made a note of her name in his head so that he could look for her songs later. He was still repeating the name Dodie Clark in his mind in an effort to remember it when Extraordinary began to set up on the stage.   
“I can’t see them!” Louise complained. They were at the very back of the room, only two people away from being squashed into the wall.   
“Sorry!” Dan replied. If he hadn't been late then they might’ve been able to get a little closer.   
“It’s fine-” She began to speak, but shut up at a cough into the microphone from the lead singer.   
“Hello, everyone,” He said, a slight northern twang to his voice. “We’re Extraordinary and we’re here to play some songs for you tonight.” Dan could almost feel him wince through the crowd as he was met with a few screams. The one who Dan could only assume was the keyboard player was laughing.   
“Looks like we have some fans!”   
“Okay, this is our song Accidentally… one! Two! Three! Four!” The bass player shouted, immediately following with the opening riff. The band were better than Dan gave them credit for. They certainly could get the crowd involved; every person in that room was swaying or dancing to the beat, and many were singing along. He was no expert, but he didn't think you got that with many small, new bands. Blues and greens flowed over the mass of people courtesy of the strobe lighting. It was a nightclub, at the end of the day. Normally you would find at least one person shielding their eyes and turning away from the bright lights but not here. The atmosphere was erratic, yet everyone was elated, pulled by the flow and rhythm of the music. And the songs themselves - well. Dan liked Accidentally well enough, but as the show progressed the music just got better and better, the different instruments complimenting each other perfectly, accompanied by soothing harmonies and of course, the lead singer’s voice, which was nothing short of amazing. Despite the nagging suspicion that he had heard this before, live, not on the radio or online, he could honestly say that he was really enjoying himself. 

As the show drew to a close, the energy calmed somewhat, and many people were concentrating less on the music than their individual pursuits.   
“Hey, Louise?” Dan asked, still having to raise his voice slightly to be heard over the song.   
“Yeah?” She said, still not tearing her eyes from what was visible of the band.   
“Thanks for dragging me here. I actually had a lot of fun-” He was interrupted by the keyboardist shouting.   
“Alright!” The lead singer laughed and began to speak.   
“Thanks, Chris. Right, so that’s all we have tonight, thank you all for coming-”   
“Thank you to the lovely Dodie Clark for supporting us, thank you to the manager of this place for having us,” The bass player cut it.   
“Buy our album! It’s on Itunes! We have a merch table over there and we’re sticking around for autographs! We’ve been Extraordinary!” Shouted Jack, who really was the drummer. Louise turned to Dan with a pleading look in her eyes.   
“No, we are not going to get autographs. No, Louise.”   
“But you said you’re having fun! And it’ll be a cool thing to have and you know I love getting people’s autographs!” He rolled his eyes in defeat.   
“Fine.” 

Louise is bloody lucky the line’s short, Dan thought to himself. There were only about two people in front of them in the line, which meant he only had to wait a few minutes and then he and Louise could get their autographs and leave. While his friend was ogling at the band members, Dan was sort of just staring into space, half overhearing the conversation the lead singer was having with the person in front.   
“Well the song was inspired by a relationship I was in… cheated on me… really upset… only song I’ve written on the album, yeah… aw, thank you… have a nice night!” This set something off inside Dan, a horrible fear in his stomach that made him want to throw up.   
“Dan!” Louise hissed, pulling him out of his stupor and in front of the band. His eyes met the startling blue of the singer’s. The familiar combination of blue-green-yellow only worked to increase the sinking feeling he had. Their voice seemed to come from miles away, and he felt like his expression was a mirror of the one he could see.   
“Dan?” He swallowed.   
“Phil.”


	2. with an incredibly awkward conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tense encounter continues

In those few seconds, and entire years worth of repressed memories hit Dan like a sledgehammer.  
-  
“You know Dan,” Phil said, suddenly serious. “I really like you…” He leant over, slightly rocking the small compartment of the ferris wheel as he pressed his lips to Dan’s.  
-  
“So, this is our fifth official date,” Dan stated, biting into a chip.  
“Yeah,” Phil agreed, staring, lovestruck, at his boyfriend. Suddenly, a sly look overcame his face and he picked up Dan and began to make his way down the beach towards the tide, with Dan bridal-style in his arms.  
“No, Phil!” Dan squealed, voice almost unintelligible through his laughter.  
-  
The box of kitchenware clunked as Dan sifted through it.  
“Phil?” He called out. “Where did you put the cutlery?”  
“What? I thought you bought some?” Phil shouted back. Dan turned to face Phil,who had appeared in the doorway.  
“No, you were getting the kitchen stuff.”  
“But I thought you said-” Dan cut himself off, a lump forming in his throat.  
“Dan? Are you okay?” Phil, stepping forwards, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him close. Dan nodded, trying desperately not to let tears slip past his eyes.  
“Sorry, I’m being stupid. It’s just - really fucking huge, us moving to London, together, isn't it?” Phil could feel himself becoming emotional.  
“Hey, bear,” He pulled Dan’s face up so he could look him in the eyes. “We’re going to be fine. We’re going to be great. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
-  
“How could you do that? It’s honestly the most despicable, disgusting, horrible thing you could possibly do to me - how COULD YOU?" Phil was screaming at Dan, tears streaming down his red cheeks.  
"I - I am so sorry, Phil, I don't know what I was thinking, sleeping with him, I love you - I, I'm so sorry."  
“That’s not - ENOUGH, Dan. I-”  
“Then what is?” Dan pleaded. “I swear, Phil, I will do anything to make this up to you, I’m so stupid, I’m sorry -”  
“There isn’t - nothing’s enough, Dan,” Phil spluttered. “I just. I can’t do this.” Dan felt tears welling up in his eyes.  
“So is this it then? We’re breaking up?” Phil’s whole face scrunched up like he was in pain, but he nodded. “Please, Phil. Please. I love you.” He only shook his head angrily.  
“No. Dan. No. I love you too, but I can’t deal with this. No.” Dan’s throat constricted. He gave a shaky nod, desperately trying not to dissolve into a puddle of tears and misery. Phil mirrored him as he retreated out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. Dan just stood there, staring at the place where Phil had been standing, feeling everything and nothing all at once.  
-  
“Dan!” Louise’s voice came from far-off, like he was hearing her through a rather thick piece of glass. “Do you know Phil Lester?”  
“I - I - we -” Dan stuttered. He had never felt worse in his life, with four people staring at him confusedly and the other; well. He finally managed to tear his eyes away from Phil’s blue ones, and glanced around at the other band members. Shit. He knew those voices sounded familiar. The keyboardist and bass player were Chris and PJ, respectively: they had been friends through Phil that Dan had lost touch with after he and Phil broke up. “Chris - PJ - hi.”  
“Dan, hey.” PJ managed a half hearted grin. “Long time no see.”  
“Y-yeah.” Dan mumbled, looking reluctantly back at Phil. “Hi, Phil.”  
“Dan. Uh, this is… a surprise.” The few people behind them in the line were beginning to get restless.  
“Maybe we could wait behind?” Suggested Louise, her voice at least three octaves higher than usual. “Let you guys finish your signing.”  
“Yes! Uh, we’ll catch up with you guys in maybe, ten minutes? Okay, great.” Jack cut in overenthusiastically. 

They waved a quick goodbye to the band before Louise physically dragged Dan to the bar at the side.  
“Dan? What was that?” She demanded. Dan swallowed, still vaguely disoriented.  
“Uhh…”  
“You know Phil Lester?”  
“Yeah?”  
“And Chris Kendall? And PJ Liguori? From Extraordinary?”  
“Yeah.”  
“How? And why didn't you tell me?” said Louise, seemingly more exasperated by the second. “Have you not been paying attention any of the times I’ve mentioned them?”  
“Ye… no. No. I just sort of blanked out whenever you started ranting about them. Karma, I guess.” He sighed. “As for how…”  
“Are you two going to order anything?” Interrupted the bartender. Louise shook her head vehemently, sending her blonde-and-pink curls spiralling around. He looked apprehensive, but stepped away with a nod.  
“Anyway,” Dan continued. “You know that ex boyfriend I’ve mentioned a few times?”  
“The one you cheated on? The one who you broke up with just before we met and you were a wreck for like, over a month?” She gasped, realization crossing her face. “No.”  
“That’s Phil.” 

Her jaw dropped. Dan suppressed a laugh at her expression, though his expression flipped as he caught sight of the band heading towards them out of the corner of his eye. “Louise!” He hissed, and mimed pushing his own chin up. She copied him, immediately smiling over at the four boys.  
“Hi,” She said, positively simpering. “How are you all?”  
“Good, yeah,” They mumbled with varying levels of enthusiasm. Except for Phil, that was. He was staring at Dan (who was fiercely avoiding his gaze) with a strange intensity, somewhere between sadness and regret and hurt.  
“Bit tired after the show,” Supplied PJ as an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence.  
“Oh, it was amazing,” Louise gushed. “Smallest Place has to be one of my favourite songs of all time. And the drum beat on Lost - the best.”  
“Thanks!” Jack said with a winning smile. "So, uh..."  
"This is my friend Louise," Dan said. "Louise, this is PJ, Chris, Phil... and Jack, was it? We only met earlier."  
"Yeah. Got lost, didn't you? Anyway,Louise, what do you do?"  
"I make videos on YouTube. My channel's called Sprinkle Of Glitter? You might have heard of it."  
"Yeah, rings a bell." Louise stepped around Dan to continue her conversation with Jack, making an almost undetectable motion between Dan and Phil. 

"So, uh, hi, Phil,” Dan made a terrible attempt at conversation.  
“Hi… long time no see, huh? How’s everything been?” Phil managed a small smile through the awkwardness, still as unconditionally polite as Dan remembered.  
“Good, yeah, you?”  
“Well, the band took off - things have been going alright.”  
“You changed the name, then?” Phil adjusted his fringe nervously and nodded.  
“Hah, yeah. Tiny Planet Explorers wasn't working for us. No offence, PJ…” He turned around to where PJ and Chris had been standing. Except that for some reason, they were both nowhere to be seen. Phil turned back to Dan. “Did you see where they went?” Dan shook his head.  
“Sorry, no. Should we be worried?”  
“Um, probably not. They’ve been wandering off a lot lately,” Phil replied, frowning. “But anyway - how’s law school? Did you graduate?” Now it was Dan’s turn to look embarrassed. Here, having a somewhat comfortable conversation with Phil, it wasn't hard to forget that they hadn't seen each other for almost a year and a half. Wasn't hard to forget that since they had last seen each other, a lot had happened for the both of them.  
“No, actually… I, ah, I dropped out. I’m working for the BBC right now. On Radio One.”  
“Seriously?” Phil looked impressed. “That’s so cool. Weird that I’ve never heard you - when’s your show on?”  
“It’s Saturday nights, nine to eleven. It’s like, a freakishly good spot - especially since this my first radio job.”  
“Most of our Saturday nights involve gigs, so that’ll explain why I’ve never heard you.”  
“Right,” They settled into a tense silence.  
“Hey, you do radio?” Jack interrupted, turning to speak to Dan.  
“Yeah. Radio One.” Dan sighed thankfully. Jack clicked his fingers and nodded.  
“I thought you sounded familiar! I’ve heard your show a few times.”  
“See, Dan?” Louise butted in. “You’re not as obscure as you think you are! So, how are you two getting along? Dan mentioned you hadn't seen each other for a while.”  
“Y-yeah,” Phil gave a nod, looking slightly perturbed by the abrupt, and little too personal question. _There is nothing that I want more than to go home and have some privacy while I freak out over this stupid chance meeting with my stupid ex-boyfriend who had every reason to break up with me but I still broke down over him and..._ Dan was maybe letting his train of thoughts go a bit too far. He turned back to the others. 

 

After a few more minutes of strained conversation, Dan couldn't take it anymore.  
“Louise? Shouldn't we be going? I mean - don't you have to watch Darcy tomorrow?” Dan knew for a fact that Louise’s daughter was staying with her father for a few more days, and Louise knew he knew that, but his expression must have been desperate enough that she played along.  
“I do - Darcy is my daughter, by the way. Yes, we should go right now.” He would have been eternally grateful for her giving him an excuse out of the awful situation if it wasn't for her next sentence. “But you two should totally catch up sometime! Swap phone numbers or something.” Dan shot her the most murderous glare, at which she just smiled sweetly.  
“Why not?” Phil pulled out his phone and handed it to Dan. Alarmed, Dan quickly typed in his number and gave his phone to Phil open on a ‘New Contact’ page (he wasn't risking Phil seeing that he still had his number saved). The second he got it back he was pulling Louise away from the group and spitting out a hurried goodbye.  
“Bye!” Louise echoed him in a sing-song voice.  
“I can’t believe you’re trying to hook me up with my ex-boyfriend,” Dan hissed in an exasperated tone.  
“I’m not trying to hook you up with him, I’m just trying to get you two to be friends!” She whispered back. As they left the club, Dan let himself have one last look back. Old sadness almost surfaced as he glanced across Phil’s grinning profile - almost. Like he had been telling himself for almost a year and a half, he was over Phil. And he didn't care about him anymore. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	3. with a meeting in a coffee shop (and maybe something more)

It took four days for Dan to pluck up the courage to text Phil. He wasn't even going to do it in the first place, but he couldn't stop staring at the Phil :) that was sitting in his contacts list, couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if he got a text from Phil, couldn't stop wondering if they could ever be friends again. Eventually he decided that there was no point in sitting around and thinking and thinking and overthinking, and he opened the ‘new message’ screen without too much hesitation.

_hey phil, want to meet up sometime? -dan_

_hi dan! sure id love to get coffee maybe?_

_thatd be cool_

_i know a great place._

_u still drink caramel macchiatos?_

_not in a while actually_

_well u will when u try the ones they do :p_

_sure._

_is sunday ok?_

_sunday is fine_

_cool_

_its a date lol_

_see you then_

Dan felt like screaming. Phil was still so cute - it was one of the things Dan had loved about him. The way he could be so lovely, he had been the most caring boyfriend he’d ever had, even though he could easily smirk and turn into the sexiest. Sunday felt so soon all of a sudden. He had to talk to someone about this before he got overwhelmed again and did something more stupid than texting Phil.   
“Louise?” Dan hissed down the phone.   
“Dan? Why are you whispering?” Came Louise’s confused voice.   
“I texted Phil,” Dan mumbled, voice back to normal volume. “And we’re going to get coffee on Sunday.”   
“Oh my gosh!” Louise squealed.   
“I know.”   
“What’s the place? What are you going to wear? Is it a date?”   
“No, just a friend thing. I don't know the place or what I’m going to wear. Louise, you’re a little too excited about this.” Dan replied, recoiling slightly at the barrage of questions.

“Look, I am literally just about to pick up Darcy, but I will talk to you later, okay?”   
“Sure. See you.” He had barely put his phone down when it beeped again.

_i just realized i never told you the place lol_

_its called the coffee club_

_thats such a cool name_

_ikr!_

_ill meet you there at 1.30?_

_fine by me_

_bye!_

_Now all there was to do was wait._

__

Come Sunday morning, Dan was jittery. Extremely jittery. He woke up twice, once at four am and properly at nine. He ate, attempted to watch TV but after only an hour he gave up, unable to concentrate. Eventually he managed to settle on scrolling through his tumblr dashboard, thoughts entirely concentrated on the ‘date’ ahead of him. Why do I have to be so nervous about this? Dan thought.   
“It’s not like there’s any bad feelings between us,” He reasoned aloud to his empty flat. “We didn't break up on good terms but we were okay the other night and we both agreed to meet up…” He shook his head. “I should stop. I should stop.” (He had a shower, and spent the whole time talking to himself). By the time one o'clock rolled around, Dan was dressed in a white jumper and skinny jeans and ready, looking up the directions to the Coffee Club. It turned out that it wasn't far from his apartment, only a few streets away. It would only take maybe fifteen minutes to get there. So, at quarter past one, he left the comfort of his sofa with his stomach in knots.

When he arrived at the coffee shop, a tiny almost-empty place, there didn't seem to be any sign of Phil. He sat himself down at the round wooden table closest to the window. Of the three other people in the room, one was the barista, one was eighty, and the other an obviously struggling university student tapping away on their laptop. There was no reason for it to be so empty - it had plenty of polished tables and pretty, gold lighting and half a dozen or so paintings on the walls that fit the mood of the place perfectly. Maybe they just sold terrible coffee.   
“Hi,” Phil said, sliding into the seat across from Dan.   
“Hey,” Dan replied, turning to be face-to-face with the other man. Phil looked great, he couldn't deny, in dark blue skinny jeans and a blue and white shirt.   
“You found the place alright then?”   
“Yeah,” Dan nodded. “I actually live just a couple of streets away.”   
“Really? Wow. We live closer than I thought.” Phil remarked. There was a brief, tense, silence. “Um, do you want to get some drinks, then? I’ll get them.” Dan smiled warmly.   
“Thanks. Get me… whatever’s the best.”   
“Sure.” Phil said. He made his way over to the counter and, after a few minutes, back to the table. _What am I doing_ , Dan questioned himself.

“So,” Phil said, taking a sip of his coffee. He had got them both caramel macchiatos like he had said. “How have you been?”   
“Good, good. You?”   
“Great! I mean - the band’s taking off, we got a record deal a few months back and we’re looking to start work on an album soon.”   
“Wow, really? Congratulations. Getting a radio job doesn't seem so great in comparison, right?” Dan laughed. Phil frowned.   
“Being on the radio is an amazing accomplishment, though.”   
“I know. But you guys are getting really popular - I do a request show every Wednesday, right, and your song gets requested all the time.”   
“Really?” Phil looked surprised. Dan leant back in his chair, grinning.   
“Really.” They took swigs out of their drinks in unison.   
“What else have you been up to?”

An hour later, they were still talking. So far, they had discussed work, music, the latest season of Game of Thrones, friends - Phil had told Dan how a few of their mutual friends that he had lost touch with were doing, and Dan was just telling Phil how he met Louise.   
“She’s a youtuber, you know, and she came into my show for an interview and we just hit it off really well.” Phil looked a little awkward all of a sudden, resting his chin in his hands.   
“Are you two… together? Sorry if I’m being rude -”   
“No, no.” Dan interrupted. “We’re just friends. She was married when we met, actually. I haven’t really been with anyone for more than a month since we...uh…” Now it was Dan who felt awkward.   
“Right,” Phil pulled back, glancing down at his shoes.   
“Look, Phil, I’m really sorry about what I did and how we broke up.” Dan didn't really want to have this conversation, but his mouth seemed to be working of its own accord.   
“Honestly Dan, it’s - okay.”   
“No, it’s not!” He was angry at Phil - there was no way that anything was ‘okay’. “I was terrible to you, I cheated on you - even if I was drunk that doesn't excuse it - and you had every right to do what you did.” Maybe this would be going better if he wasn't almost shouting. Both the barista and the eighty year old were staring.   
“I know. I regret it. But I was in the right, I know, Dan.” Phil replied in a soft voice.   
“You… you regret it?” Dan faltered. Phil bit his lip and shook his head, beginning to stand up.   
“This was a bad idea. I can’t deal with this.” _I can’t deal with this. I love you too, but I can’t deal with this_. Dan felt his heart stop and his throat close.   
“Phil.” He said in almost a whisper. “Wait.”   
“What?” Phil snapped.   
“I - can we just talk through this, please? I -” _I can't watch you go again_ , he thought, but kept to himself. Phil flared his nostrils and dropped his shoulders, deflated.   
“Yes,” He whispered. “Dan… I still… have feelings for you.”   
“I still have feelings for you.” Dan echoed, voice filled with emotion. “Please, I know I don't deserve it, but do you think - could you - let’s try again?” He offered. Phil hesitated.   
“Yeah. I could do that.” He gave a small smile, and slipped back into his seat.   
“I’m going to make us work this time, I promise.” Dan said as sincerely as he could.   
“Me too.”

_three weeks later_

  
“I love you.”   
“I love you too.”

_one year, four months later_

“Dan… will you marry me?”   
“Of course.”

_two years later_

  
“I do,” They said.  
Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh im so glad i finally finished this!  
> let me know what you think of it

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the terrible title and summary  
> kudos and comments are very nice!


End file.
